Rivalry or Jealousy?
by shadowreel
Summary: Yaoi. Hanamichi can't understand himself. He doesn't know whether its rivalry or jealousy, unless a visitor made him realize...


Rivalry or Jealousy?

Author Disclaimer: I do not own SD characters.

Author's notes: My first yaoi..^^ RuHana

**********

_Why am I writing this? I know I shouldn't be writing to you. It's just not me. Oh well. I guess I just have to let my feelings go now. I don't have anyone to talk to right now. And certainly, I won't tell that stupid kitsune. That iceman who always steals my shots, thinking he is so-so like a superstar. Darn it! He's not even worth it! I know I'm the only one worthy of being a superstar. That's because I am a TENSAI! A natural-born tensai._

_This basketball practice, I was really upset. Again, that kitsune stole my shot. But there is someone who always cheers me up. Haruko. She is so beautiful, and very sweet. I can not help thinking why someone like her will actually like that kitsune. I feel heated every time she pops that heart-shaped eyes whenever that iceman makes some successful dunk. It's not that special. I can do it too. They say it's the hardest to do in basketball. Heck! Are they kidding? That's so easy for me. But I understand them. They're not talented. They're very unlike me._

_Damn it! How come that kitsune always pops in my mind? I hate it. I hate it whenever I see those fan girls of his. Those girls who wear that halter style with Ru-Ka-Wa in front, with stupid pom poms always with them. They all look like some piece of junk who come from some clubs or something. They even look the same. But I know why that kitsune doesn't even care about them. It's because they don't know basketball. They're some lame piece of crap who don't know anything except to cheer. Hell, even their cheering is bad. It just irritates me! Ru-ka-wa, Ru-ka, Ru-ka-wa! Aaaarrrrggghhhh!!_

_I can't stop wondering why girls keep on looking at him without even drooling. Hey, I am handsome too, and tall. I can protect anyone else and give love to anyone else. How come they're not drooling over me? But I've got to admit. That kitsune has those nice features. Kami-sama should have given those striking features to me instead of him. He's not a bit worthy deserving it._

_Earlier this basketball practice, there was this weird thing going on with the gori. He seemed to be really in a nice mood. I admit that was practically nice, but I wasn't use to that. He didn't even shout some lectures on us. Even the iceman had his weird thing going on. He looked at me with those eyes. I don't understand him a bit. Was he trying to show love in those eyes? Ggggrrrr... He is too hard to understand. Yet those lovey-dovey eyes I can't forget. What was he trying to say anyway?_

_That baka-kitsune. Always foxing me. He truly is a kitsune._

After writing, Hanamichi decided to put it on his desk and sleep. He was too tired. The diary he wrote took him about thirty minutes. He was yawning and all that, covering his mouth with every yawn. He took a final look at himself in the mirror then headed for his bed to find his slumber. Not when....

"Hanamichi, you have a visitor.", his mom yelled.

"Nani?! A visitor? At this time of night? Who the hell could it be?", Hanamichi shot to himself. He was about to open his room's door when he realized he was wearing nothing on his tops and only in his boxers. "Kuso! Now, I have to change. I can't let anyone see me in this." With that, he grabbed on his shirt while yelling to his mom, "Yes, mom!"

"I've told him to go to your room now.", his mother shouted back at him.

'Hurry Hanamichi, or else he'll see you in that.', Hanamichi reminded himself. He hated himself for even replying to his mom. If he didn't, his mom shouldn't be sending the visitor in his room. "Kuso!" Sakuragi had not finished wearing on his pants when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Matte.", he yelled whilst pulling up his pants.

The visitor didn't seem to care. He didn't knock again but instead opened the door. His eyes traveled to the poor red-head who was very anxious in pulling up his pants.

"Kitsune?! What are you doing here?", he asked the raven-haired boy, both surprised and fuming with anger.

"I just wanted to drop by.", Rukawa said as he entered the room and close the door behind him.

"Drop by? Look, what time is it?!", Sakuragi yelled as he glared at Rukawa while questioning him.

"Exactly 10:00."

Hanamichi put his hands on his head and began stamping his feet in frustration. "Of course, I know.", he angered, "But it's late."

"That's why.", the tall, pale boy merely replied.

"What did you say?"

"That's why."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're angry because I saw you pulling up your pants.", Rukawa managed to say in one sentence.

"No!", Sakuragi yelled. "Aaaarrrggghhh....", Sakuragi frustrated, and went to the bathroom to think.

Rukawa was left alone in the room. "The size isn't bad for a teenage guy, but too messy.", he uttered to himself. He eyed every corner, from the pile of cds that were scattered on the floor beside the bed, the bed that was untidy, to the red-head's desk. Now, he caught something familiar, like his name written on something. The iceman was surprised that even the hot-tempered Sakuragi writes in a diary. He took the paper and began reading it.

'Aaarrrrghhhh.....Why is he here anyway? What does he want? I refuse to believe this. This is rotten.', the tensai thought, rubbing his chin while his searching eyes stared at the bathroom tiles. 'So, what am I suppose to tell him? Do I have to entertain him? Men! It's already ten and he even has the guts to come here. How did he know I live here anyway?' This thoughts kept repeating inside Hanamichi and unconsciously, he was unable to realize that he stayed in the bathroom for twenty minutes. 'Darn! Whatever...', he muttered angrily to himself as he opened the door and began heading back towards his room.

There stood his visitor, reading a piece of paper. Hanamichi had that confused face, asking himself what the paper was about when he suddenly realized that it was his diary. Sakuragi freaked out. "Aaaahhhh!", he shouted while he grabbed the paper from Rukawa. "How dare you touch my things."

Rukawa remained silent.

Hanamichi put back the paper on his desk, now, putting some books on it. He couldn't say a word. He felt his cheeks flustered from embarrassment. How dare the kitsune read his diary.

"I was waiting for you for about twenty minutes.", the fox finally said.

"I was thinking.", Sakuragi answered back, now a little reserved, feeling embarrassed in all that had happened.

"Thinking?"

Sakuragi could not speak.

"Did you crap?"

"Of course not!", the red-head yelled. "I just went there to...err--think."

Rukawa, as if not hesitating, pulled Hanamichi's arm and kissed him. Sakuragi widened his eyes, surprised of the kitsune's actions. He thought it disgusting, yet, he could not pull Rukawa away. It was soft and tender. Actually, it was the first time Hanamichi kissed somebody. He was dumbfounded, but he liked it. His lips was all that close but he unawarely opened his mouth and Rukawa took chance of that. The iceman pushed his tongue inside Sakuragi's, not caring if he will like it or not. It seemed to him that this was his first and last chance. He kept on pushing on the red-head's tongue, almost intertwining it with his, while caressing Hanamichi's sides once in a while. Hanamichi couldn't resist any longer. He slid his tongue in Rukawa's and soon found himself replying to the iceman's every caresses. They soon broke the kiss, panting for air to breath.

Hanamichi was too bewildered to even mutter a word.

"I should have told you earlier.", Rukawa said, now back in his monotone.

"Maybe I should have told you before.", Sakuragi said in reply.

"You mean...."

Sakuragi just nodded.

Rukawa couldn't help himself smile right at that moment. So he wouldn't be rejected by the red-head after all. It had been weeks since he started scheduling the day, even the time when to tell the tensai his feelings for him. Now that he finally understood, he felt satisfied, not regretting that he bothered Sakuragi at that time of night.

Hanamichi, noticing the seldom smile lit up on Rukawa's face began confessing his feelings. "About my diary. It wasn't actually rivalry....I guess...I guess it was..jealousy."

Rukawa lit up his face with another smile.

"Now I understand everything. That is why you keep on confusing me, kitsune."

Rukawa planted a kiss on the red-head's forehead.

"One thing though..."

"What is it?"

"Akagi was acting pretty weird a while ago. Did something new to him happened?"

"He's going out with Uozumi."

Sakuragi dropped and hit his head on the floor. "What the heck?!", he asked, looking at the kitsune's eyes, "How come you know?"

"I know a lot of things."

"And I suppose you know about other's lives too?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"What?"

"Come on, tell me. They all seem pretty close and acting all weird and stuff."

"Fine. Mitsui's with Kogure and Ryota's with Ayako."

"Already?"

"So you know..."

"Of course with Ryota and Ayako but with Micchy and glassboy?!"

"They've been a couple for already two months."

"No way.", Sakuragi said in disbelief, "How come you don't tell me all of these?"

"Now, I've told you.", Rukawa said as he went to the red-head's direction and gave him a hug. "It's really late now. I have to go home.", he said then kissed Hanamichi on his lips again, doing the same kiss he gave him a while ago. Sakuragi wasn't surprised anymore, he just give in to the soft caress his lips was feeling.

Hanamichi saw the figure of a tall man standing in front of him, his hand on the doorknob. On his face was a smile, a smile that Sakuragi would not ever, ever forget. Now that he realized that his feelings for his actual opposite was not really rivalry, but jealousy. But most importantly, he felt the emotion he always craved for. Love.

------------------------

Okay, so you might be wondering why the diary's written on just a piece of paper. It's because Hanamichi doesn't always write in his diary. He just write to pour his hearts out. (lousy excuse)... Hope you all liked the story. I hope it isn't that corny as I think it is. Well, please review and arigatou for reading my short fic! ^_________^,


End file.
